Beautifully Broken
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Ellie moved out and Seans still at degrassi after the shooting. He couldn't be any more great with Emma and is so close at getting her back. Then Jay does something horrible. It's time for Sean to help Emma.
1. Boyfriend?

**Okay, so I was thinking… Maybe I could switch the episode Secrets and Sean never left to Wasaga. But Ellie did move out not being able to understand him. But What happens when something still goes on between Jay and Emma. Something horrific? I REALLY love Jay, I mean…look at my username haha, there's just no one this desperate to actually do this to a girl but Jay. SO! Here it is.**

"We'll be doing a project on how well you know the person beside you" Mrs. Kwan went around the room explaining their English assignment, she handed paper out.

Sean looks to Emma who raised an eyebrow, he grins.

"These papers have every questions you can think of, answer them nicely, Spinner" she eyes him he laughs a bit until turning to the girl beside him

"I'm Spinner" "Darcy" she laughs at his funny grin "want to partner up?" he questions

"I already know much about you, besides…Jimmy asked me" she turns to Jimmy and Spinner frowns. What does Jimmy do? Go around telling people 'Hey! See that guy over there? He shot me.

Sean leans back reading over the paper and steals Emma's pencil "woah, how bored are you in English" he teased with the bite marks near the top of her pencil

She laughs a bit "shut up, I get frusterated sometimes" he just keeps nodding and smiling, they get down to work

"Eye color?" he eyes her and writes down brown, she gave a playful glare and writes hazel for him "Ah ha" Sean fakes a laugh erasing it to blue, she smiled innocently

"What's your favorite sport?" he asks she thinks "I don't like sports.." she admits and he puts 'none'

"Best friend?" he asks "Manny" he answers for her already knowing it and she laughs a bit putting Jay down, he did a face "I don't know…"

"Well he's your master, same thing" she taunts "oh" he laughs "that hurt" she shrugs and he shook his head "put Spinner"

"Thanks buddy" Spinner says behind Emma gave a look

"When did you get there?" she questions

"Just passing" he shrugs and goes to bug Mrs. Kwan.

Sean chuckles going to the next question "Boyfriend?" he could even feel his smile and she rolls eyes seeking over her paper

"That's not on there" she said

"So?" he chuckles "What happened to Peter Pan?"

"The new guy?" Emma laughs and Sean softens to it and she said "he's a loser"

"Good" taunts Sean going back to work and Emma sneaked a glance at him smiling a bit.

**Review! Do you like it?**


	2. Cruelness

Manny walked with Emma to her locker "So, how's Sean today?" Manny asks, Emma goes to her locker and looks back

"fine.." she drifts "why?" she eyes her and Manny laughs

"You know why Em, did you see the way he was smiling at you the whole time?" Manny jokes "He's such a lap dog"

"Hey" warns Emma and Manny smirks a bit in that 'See my point?' Emma couldn't hide her laugh "shush" she closed her locker

They started walking and Manny crossed her arms "Face it, if it wasn't for him being here for you, you'd be a reck" she confirms and Emma shrugs

"Who knows" Emma shrugs until bumping into someone.

Jay Hogart.

Manny glared "Who said you can come back?" she bitters and Emma glared too

"Mrs.H" he eyes Emma and she just glared harder

"Well go back, no one wants you here" she walks around with Manny, he followed.

"It's not like I held the fucking gun" he told the two

"not caring" sang Manny as she and Emma walk more down the hall, Emma didn't notice she was going to Sean until she saw him. It was like she was drawn to him

"You should" Jay said

"You don't even feel guilty" Emma snaps and Jay blocks her slamming his hand on the locker in front of her so she couldn't move and he glared back at her

"I don't need to feel guilty, your pretty little head is still in place is it not?" he glared hard at her, Miss.Nelson always thought she was better than him.

"Your head's going to be off if you don't back off" Jays heard a voice and turns to Sean he gave him a crazy look.

"What?" Jay was confused "Are you wrapped around her fucking finger again?" he shot

Sean glared "Why did you even come back Jay? You do nothing but piss people off here, you don't even go to class" he snaps and Jay stood nose to nose to Sean.

Emma and Manny share a look.

Sean was tired of Jay bossing everyone around let alone being cruel to Emma. He hated the ones who thought they could control everyone now. Cause go look what happened to Rick.

Jay then clenched his jaw and went around leaving, Sean watching until out of sight.


	3. Being Happy

Jay exhaled his smoke and watched as goody two shoes ran away from a chasing Sean.

Two fucking love birds and Sean was still pussy whipped.

He couldn't stand these people anymore…

And how can Sean sit there and not tell her?

Emma was getting pretty damn hot and some other guy was going to take her soon and there was Sean trying to be the good guy.

Good guys finish last, was what Jay thought.

He'll show Sean what happens when he leaves the girl of his dreams to another guy for just even a second.

Jay flicked his smoke down hard. Sure he was acting cruel&crazy but this was needed. No one was going to stop him, there weren't going to be any rules. And there defiantly won't be any people who thought they were better than him.

Jay Hogart will make her pay.

Poor Cameron.

Emma swung in Sean's arms smiling like a fool for love with him.

Sean smiled bringing her down to the Degrassi grass with him and they laid there beside another.

"So…" drifts Emma "how's Ellie?" she questions.

Sean shrugs "Ever since she moved back with her mom she seems alright, me and her just weren't right, you know?"

"No, I don't" she jokes sitting up on elbows "I don't know what goes on in this head" she playfully knocks on his head for him to just tackle her again

"So I flunked Math…" Manny interrupts the moment and plumps between them, they give looks and inside frowned for how close they were to-

"How can you? We just started 2nd semester" Emma explains

"Because Mr.Armstrong hates me" Manny gave the 'duh!' attitude.

Sean and Emma share a look and go back to Manny, Sean gets up "Talking about grades, I'm going to go see Mr.S" he said

"He probably failed you already" teased Emma and Manny laughs with her

"Then I'd bring up I saved his only daughter and I won't do it again unless he passes me like last time" Sean jokes and chuckles dodging her coat being thrown at him.

He left smiling, he was happy… he missed that.


	4. About the Ravine

Paige went to Emma and Manny "Hey huns" she greets they just smile getting up "So I'm having this blow out for the cheerleading, I'm assuming Manny told you" she drifts..

"oh, no…I forgot, stupid Math" Manny blames it on Mr.Armstrong

"Anyways…" Paige turns to Emma "It's at the Ravine, Jimmy got the money from his parents and I got it from the wonderful daddy" she jokes and eyes Emma "You should come, really" she knew Emma was happy, she had her friends around but she still wanted Emma to come to parties and have even more fun, get Rick off her mind. Like Paige did "Bring Sean…" she smiled leaving.

Emma huffs "Why does everyone bring Sean up?"

"Cause you and Sean are like two people, talk to one and your talking to the other" laughs Manny and Emma rolls her eyes turning into Jay

"Can you ever leave me alone or are you just damaged in the head?" Emma snaps and Jay gave a look

"Easy Nelson, just wondering if you're going to the rave" he shrugs holding something.

Emma eyes him and the bell rings "Crap!" Manny said and gave Emma a sad look "I got to go, meet you after school!" she ran so she's not late.

"So?" Jay was impatient, was she going to answer

"So what?" she snaps, oh yeah… the ravine "Yes, is that it?" she rose an eyebrow, he pierced his lips and nods smiling a bit "See you there then" he stuck something in her hand and left.

Emma gave a weird look watching Jay leave and looks to the flower in her hands. A little white flower, pretty tiny. So tiny she could bend it and throw it away.

She took off to her next class.

"So then I asked if I could go out and my dad was like, uh no!" Manny said as she and Emma walked home, she then breaths "Sorry, you're the last person I should be complaining to, is Spike still trying to kick you out?" Manny asks

"She's not kicking me out, just until Snakes chemo is gone, the nurse is taking my bed" Emma said and Manny saddens "I'm sorry that it came back" "me too.." she drifts "but I can still visit and sleepover if I wanted" Emma confirms

She then thought and spoke loud "But it's not like I love the baby cries, Snakes yelling the nurse and mom having stupid fight" she admits

"So where are you staying?" Manny asks "cause your totally invited to my house"

And as if on cue, Sean's motor rode himself over with his bike.

**Review this chapter! What do you think of it?**


	5. Move in

Sean slowed down and gently rode the bike with his feet walking on each sides of it "your dad gave me detention for being 10 minutes late, I was hauled up because of Raditch only to be sent back to him" he jokes

Emma smiled over and frowns "The substitute will fill in soon" she shrugs and Manny smiled a bit watching them

"Well, I'm this way" Manny points in another direction and walks backwards "I'll see you guys at the ravine" she leaves.

Sean looks to Emma "the ravine?" he asks

"The Cheerleading got the area for a night" she shrugs and he just nods.

"So, do you need a ride?" he asks

"My house is down the street" she laughs a bit and he mentally kicks himself "Yeah well, you could come over"

"I could" she kept walking with him keeping up and eyes her beautiful brown eyes at him "fine" she nods and he grinned.

She got on the motorcycle and tried not to blush when she had to hold onto him.

She yelps when he went faster and he smiled making her hold on even more.

Yep, he still loved Emma Nelson, always has been…always will be. But will she give him another chance? Did he hurt her to much?

But the answer was defiantly. Emma was in love with him from the start. The gun and him protecting her was just a bonus and made her love him even more if that was possible.

The lovers just didn't know how to say it and not ruin it again.

Because one more heartbreak would be life threatening.

They both sat on his couch as he put a movie in, not really watching it but watching another and sneaking glances as hearts skipped.

Sean ate his popcorn and gave her a look "So their kicking you out?"

"They are not kicking me out!" Emma exclaims and he just smiled eating more popcorn

"Move in with me" he said rather to quickly and coughs "I mean, you know…so, it is lonely here now so I thought…" god Cameron, stop stuttering and just tell her! Man, she has really beautiful eyes, her smile…wait, her smile… was she laughing at him?

"Maybe…" she taunts and he gave a look

"Maybe? Most girls would jump at the chance" he smiled proudly with a teasing grin and her mouth dropped, she picks up a piece of popcorn and threw it at him.


	6. Cruel Intentions

**Just for warning, this goes in 'm' rated so if you want, just skip the part.  
**  
Manny couldn't stop staring at Emma who just laughs "your going to stay that way" Emma taunts and Manny finally laughs

"I can't believe you're moving in with Sean…does he always ask girls to move in with him whenever he wants to be laid?" Manny asks and Emma frowns, Manny laughs "I'm kidding! He's so into you" she smiled to Emma who blushed and Manny laughed.

The Ravine had fires pumped up for the cheerleaders dancing and everyone fired up for the finals of football soon.

Emma went to get a drink, she was a bit sad Sean couldn't come, but he had to go and give the rest of Ellie's things back to her. She was a bit jealous but that wasn't fair. Sean wasn't hers.

Some girls shriek as rain started to fall with thunder, some people were still staying or huddling in vans. Who knew why they kept them for a innocent high school bonfire…

Emma turns around to go find Manny and turns to see Jay coming her way. O god, she looks around. She couldn't deal with him right now.

She squished threw people in the rain and tried to find her way out, maybe Manny would meet her on the streets.

Jay quickened his paste and just shoves the people in his way, no one fucked with Jay Hogart.

Emma was drenched wet with rain and looks around trying not to get the rain in her eyes, it was already blurry, she could hear the laughs of teenagers going along with the storm but she just wanted to go home.

All of a sudden she was banged to a tree, she glared in the eyes of Jay Hogart "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing, sorry I got shoved into you" he shrugs and looks around "do you need a ride?" he shouts over the rain. She eyed him but measures the rain, she couldn't walk home like this, her skirt was soaked along with her hair and who knew about her shirt but it was sticking to her well.

"Fine" she then pushes him off of her gently so he wouldn't take the offer back.

Jays car was now a van and Emma eyes him "where's your civic?" she questions and he just turns and stares at her "hello?" she waves a hand in front of his face and he grabs her wrist "Jay!" she cringed by his strength "Let go!"

"Ah!" Emma banged hard into the Van, it was like the other ravine ones, blankets and candles were up too, she went to quickly get up but Jay pins her down "let me go! STOP!" she yells and he just kisses her hard.

She bit his tongue "OW!" he shot back and strikes her, she winced and he shuts the van door and undoes his belt "NO!" her eyes shot with fear "what are you doing!" she hit at his chest trying to push him away he just easily got a rope, oh god! He planned this?

Emma had tears streaming down her face and shook her head "no! Jay please! I'm sorry!" what did she do? She cried harder trying to squirm out of his grip but he tied her and her wrists were hurting like hell.

"You shouldn't of pissed me off Emma" He smoothed his hand down her chest and rips her shirt, Emma cried out and closed her eyes tight. It's just a dream, it's just a dream.

Jay squeezed her one breast hard and caressed around it as he kissed all around her chest, Emma sucked in her cries.

"No! no! no please" she screams as he starts pulling her skirt down, he put his hand over her mouth and pulled it down with his evil eyes glaring down at her "you scream I'll hurt you" but he already was. Emma let out a shivering scream any one would be afraid of when Jay shoved his dick hard into her virginity "Oh god yeah" he groans and Emma was already pleading and begging him to stop.

She was bleeding more and more as he pounded as hard as he could; wanting to fuck the life out of her.

"You could have been mine" he pants over her and Emma let out another cry

"you.." thrust "just…" hit "think your better" he kissed and nibbled her neck "THAN EVERYONE!" he yells and his mouth drops in pleasure. He exploded into her and Emma passed out completely in shock and pain.

Jay collapsed on her and caught his breath. She was out cold. He traced his fingers along her lips and softly kisses them "I love you, baby" he smirks and groans going again even though she was passed out and imagined her screaming his name.

**Oh my, Jay raped Emma? What's going to happen next? What will Sean do? Review please! **


	7. Mercy Me

Amy had arm around a guy as he was kissing her neck, it was still raining out, yeah sure it was 3 am but she wanted it. She smiled opening a van door "Oh shit" the guy stepped back

Amy tried to recover from her drunkenness and eyes the scene. Some girl passed out under a blanket, blood seeking a bit through. Her wrists were all swollen and red, a little bruise on her eye. That made Amy looks closer.

"Oh my god, It's Nelson" she stared, even she was feeling horrible about it "um…" what should she do? "Help me wake her" she shrugs.

"Are we still going to do it?" the guy steps over Emma and Amy smiled "obviously" she said "good" he nods.

Emma sniffed the rest of her cry, so many flashes of Jay. When Amy and that guy woke her she did nothing but ran away as fast as she could. No matter how much pain she was in, she just kept running and crying.

Sean groaned rubbing his face, who the hell was coming to him at 3 in the morning? "I'm coming!" he hollers to the door.

Sean tiredly looked down and slowly opened the door looking up. His heart stopped. Nothing could make Sean Cameron cringe like this, his mouth dropped "Emma…"

She tried hiding tears but the tiny blue bruise and red puffy eyes showed as much mercy as she did. She was folding her arms so her shirt would stay together, she finally burst into tears and wanted to fall…

But Sean caught her, he always did.

Emma cried harder in his chest letting it all out. He couldn't believe this. Emma? His Emma in this much pain? Not even Rick got this much cries.

"Emma, baby…what's wrong? Tell me what happened?" he held her tighter for protection and she choked on words, she couldn't say it and Sean wouldn't pressure her to, he just kept holding her and kissed her head "Your okay Emma, your with me…your okay" he promised.

He let Emma shower and gave her on of his baggy white t-shirts and boxers along with his sweater so she wouldn't be cold.

As he heard the shower running with her sniffles Sean swallowed hard, he couldn't stand her cries and pain, he wanted to just take it away.

He slowly went to the phone and dialed Manny's number

Manny: Yeah? yawns

Sean: Hey, sorry it's late…it's Sean

Manny: It's ok sits up did Emma go to your house?

Sean: Yeah, why?

Manny: Just, the ravine it started to rain and we got split up…so she's fine?

Sean: Well, no…not really, I think someone hurt her pretty bad, she's got a bruise and some scratches. She won't stop crying

Manny: Oh my god, I'm coming!

Sean: NO, no, let her stay here…I'll watch her, I just need you to go to her house tomorrow and pack her things. Spike knows she was coming here anyways.

Manny: But Sean-

Sean: Manny you didn't see the way she looked, she's broken…just let her sleep tonight

Manny: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow

**What's going to happen? Will Sean find out what happened?**


	8. As if it never happened

"Here, I'll sleep on the couch" Sean offered as she was sitting in his bed and he gathered blankets for himself, Emma couldn't even speak.

"Sean" she finally said and he turns quickly

"Can you stay?" she bit her lip trying hard not to cry, she sniffs and breaths "Just tonight…" he slowly nods putting blankets back down.

Emma laid down closing her eyes into the scent of Sean's bed, she wanted it to be over, Jay was haunting her but Sean was like her knight, fighting it away.

Sean slowly lay on the bed and put covers over himself and her. She buried into the covers like she wanted to be hidden. Sean put his hand out, hesitated but then slowly wraps it around her, she leaned against him and closed her eyes.

Sean was about to fall asleep and heard her words "It hurt so bad…" Sean opens his eyes and Emma's back was against him still but still leaning on him. He held her tighter to show he was there

"What happened?" he whispers in her ear she closed her eyes painfully.

"I told him to stop but he wouldn't…he even tied me" she let tears slip and her voice was crackly.

"Shh, you don't have to explain it right now" he said and she nods falling back into his arms for relaxation and slept.

Sean looked down at the goddess and kissed the top of her head and got more comfy holding her and fell asleep.

It was around 12:30 in the morning when there were bangs at the door of heavy knocking. Emma's eyes snapped open looking to Sean.

He groans leaning back and stretching, best sleep ever and it was over just like that? Stupid intruder. "It's just Manny" he tells her and gets up going to the door.

Emma laid there for a second until getting up and following.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Manny came in with a panic and a bag "I want to see her"

"Manny" Sean rubs his face "She's-"

"Right here" Emma came over and Sean watched her closely

"I brought you your stuff" Manny softly said handing it to Emma who just nods.

Sean knew what she was doing and didn't like it. Acting as if it never happened just so Manny wouldn't worry about you. But this time Emma needed help and she needed to face that.

Emma went in to change leaving Manny and Sean alone.

"She seems okay" Manny noticed and Sean just snickers

"She's playing you Manny" he goes to the kitchen for a water

Manny gave a look "Why would she do that?" she questions and Sean eyes her

"Have you seen yourself when you panic? You're like the cartoon guy who spins and spins" he taunts and nods toward the room Emma was in "She doesn't want you like that, she doesn't want to explain what happened" he says

"Why did she tell you then?" Manny said

"She came right after I guess" shrugs Sean "She couldn't hold it, plus I don't spin" he taunts her and she folds arms

"No you pound people in the face" she shot back and Sean chuckles

"Yep, and I'm just waiting impatiently for a name" he smiled proudly and then frowns, he looks down "I think she was raped…" it all came together and Manny stared.

Emma came back out wearing a navy t-shirt and ripped kind of jeans. Between her legs still hurt so she acted like she wanted to sit and looks to Manny

Manny noticed the little bruise "What happened?" Emma just shrugs and Manny looks to Sean who gave her 'I told you look'.

When Manny finally left Sean went to Emma sitting on the couch with her and offered a water. As she opened it Sean eyed her

"You can't hide that forever away from your own best friend" he admits and Emma looks at him

"Let's not talk about it, forget it happened" she says

"I'm not going to just forget, Emma! You came to my doorstep crying your eyes out, you have a ripped shirt, bruises and scratches… look at your wrists Emma" he said and she looked away thinking the wall was more interesting.

Sean breaths, she didn't need this… but one day of this week she's going to.

**What's Sean going to do then? Will Emma tell him what happened and who did it?**


	9. Cure me

The next couple of days they did nothing but unpack. Sean eyed her as she stood doing the last box and Sean looks down "Would you talk to someone who wasn't me?"

"What?" Emma looks over confused, wasn't him? "What are you talking about?"

"A councilor" Sean drifts and waits for her words.

Emma laughs a bit "I'm so not doing therapy, I don't need to" she clenched her fists a bit around the box.

Sean breaths crossing his arms "Your just going to go crazy over it Emma"

"I'd rather that" she jokes

"See!" Sean yells "You joke and act like it never happened. You Were Raped Emma" he didn't want to make it sound harsh but she was in denial, she needed to know.

"Well out of all I don't need some noisy ass someone barging into MY business" she yells

"Maybe that's what you need! You won't talk to me, you use to always!" he yells back and she looks away

"Yeah well now it's different" she snaps

"Yeah I guess it is" he glared, and softens why are they fighting? He didn't want this and neither did she "Just do it for a couple of days please" he begs

"Why do you want me to so damn badly!" Emma asks

"Because I care about you!" he yells at her, she looks down…did he really want her to? She thought it wouldn't help though, nothing would help. But if Sean really wanted this…

"Fine" she says, but it's only because he wanted her too, she did not like this at all, she turns away from him and finishes unpacking.

Behind her, Sean smiled a bit.

"Welcome to our session" Mrs.Swave went around the room, Emma noticed Ellie Spinner and Craig

"Why is he in here?" Emma whispers to Spinner who eyes Craig

"He got some Bipolar issue" he shrugs, Spinner was in there for the shooting still, he just couldn't get over it, but he was slowly.

Darcy came into the room "I am so sorry I'm late" she then stops seeing Emma, uh oh. She slowly sits down and Emma eyes her, why was she here?

"So let's begin" smiled Mrs. Swave "we'll go around the room talking about how we feel right now, and how we felt during our episode"

"Episode?" mumbled Emma, Spinner chuckles a bit until looking at Darcy, Emma noticed it and smiled "So, that's how you know her"

"That and English" he grinned and breaths "But Jimmy is forcing her away" he pouts.

The Session was finally over and everyone stood leaving, Emma went to Darcy who smiled a bit "hey" she said nervously, Emma bared a smile.

"Why are you here?" she asks and Darcy looks down "I use to drink…a lot" she explains and Emma nods, that's all she needed.

Spinner and Darcy walked with her outside of the room and continued down the hall to English "So, we should all hang out sometime" Spinner smiled dopily at Darcy who couldn't hide the smile.

Emma snickers a bit opening the class door "You guys can, I wouldn't want to interrupt" she teased and the two roll eyes

"That's not what I meant" Lies Spinner

"As if" Darcy snickers, until sneaking a glance at Spinner.

Sean's eyes lit up seeing Emma come over and sit tiredly "How was it?"

She gave him a look and he smiled nodding "okay, I get it" she looks away smiling and he watched her grinning as well.

**Review Chapter please! What do you think is going to happen? Do you want Jay to encounter Sean or Emma, or maybe both? **


	10. A fool for him

It's been a week since and Sean and Emma were happy living together. He really did make her feel better. But it didn't stop her nightmares. To think Jay was still out there? Where was he anyways?

She's been doing the sessions still too, every day before English class. She and Spinner were actually bonding and becoming good friends too.

"Bowling" Spinner said on the steps with Emma as she waited for Sean to come with his motorcycle, Emma wrinkled her nose

"I don't bowl Spinner" she laughs a bit and he thinks

"What does Darcy like?" he winks at her and Emma rolls eyes

"I don't know Spin, get a mouth and talk to her" she taunts and Spinner waves her off

"If I grow a mouth I'd say something stupid like Jay Hogart" he jokes but Emma's smiled faded quickly.

"_NO! Please! Stop! I'm sorry" Emma begged and begged but Jay just wouldn't stop._

Emma just snaps out of it and tries forgetting about it "Then the movies"

"Deal" he nods "Bring Sean"

"Maybe" she smiled as her heart skips, he wasn't even around and she was still a fool for him.

"Bring Darcy for sure though" he points and Emma laughs a little.

Sean parked his bike and looks to the steps Emma was on. With Spinner. They were laughing. Emma was giving Spinner his smile. His-Smile! He jealously looked away. The guys like Spinner always got the girl because they can make them laugh. What did Sean have?

Emma finally saw Sean and he snaps his eyes away so she didn't see him "bye" she leaves Spinner and he waves waiting for his ride.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sean curiously asks and she shrugs

"The movies" she said and Sean frowns

"The movies?" he asks and she nods

"Did you want to come?" she questions for him to shake his head, last thing he wanted was Spinner all over Emma and feeling like the 3rd wheel.

"No" he said and waited for her to get on, Emma looks down…why didn't he want to? Did she do something wrong? She sadly gets on.

**So now that Sean thinks Spinner has it in for Emma, what will his feelings be and where will they take him?**


	11. Jealousy

Sean walked into auto and sat beside Craig who eyed him "Who got you down?" he jokes and Sean huffs just getting tools, he went to work until being really pissed about it.

"Why is Spinner moving in on Emma?" he snaps loudly and Craig gave a look

"Spinner likes Emma?" Craig asks and Sean glared putting tools down, Craig shrugs "Man, I wouldn't of ever guessed that" he then stands up going to Sean "Is Seany jealous" he taunts and steps back "no hitting!" he warns

Sean shook his head "I don't get it…"

"Well, forget about her" Craig shrugs and reminds himself "We're going to hang out on Friday"

"Who's we're?" Sean asks and Craig states the names

"Just Jimmy and Marco at the movies" Craig shrugs and Sean rolls eyes

"She'll be there…with him" he huffs and Craig laughs a bit

"Sometimes you got to fight for a girl" Craig said and Sean eyes him.

The Movies:

Spinner pouts "it's been hours, where is she?" he huffs and Emma laughs "she's at cheer practice, she'll be here soon she said…besides it's only been 10 minutes" she taunts

As if on cue Sean came in and his friends followed going to the tables in the middle to get a seat.

Emma looks at Sean who had told her earlier he didn't want to go to the movies. She sadly looks down and Spinner looks to where she is "what's wrong?" he asks "did Sean piss you off?" he jokes

"You know what, you get the tickets I'll go wait outside for Darcy" she wanted to get air, he nods.

Emma stood against the wall of the building as people passed her by. Why couldn't she be like them? Just hanging out and having fun, why did if have to haunt her?

Spinner waited for his tickets and turned to the table "Hey guys" he greets them

Craig gave a small smile as Marco put a cup to his face "What does that say? It says free ticket right?" Spinner gave a small nod and Marco jumps up "Yes! Be right back, I wanted to go see The Notebook so bad" the guys awkwardly watch him leave.

"Hey man, Emma's here" Spinner replies to Sean, maybe he just forgot

Sean glared though taking it the wrong way, he was sitting on the table and stood, was he trying to shove it in his face "What's your point?" Sean glared

Craig gave a weird look, this was like that time with Manny. De ja vu.

"What's your problem?" Spinner asks "I'm just telling you, I thought you didn't know so I was reminding you, in case you wanted to come see a movie"

"Well I don't" Sean glared harder "do you honestly think Emma would fall for your tricks?" Spinner then gets it, he was jealous.

"Man, it's not like that… me and her are friends" Spinner assures.

"Yeah friends, that's why your always around her" Sean snaps back and Spinner glared, he was sick of people pointing fingers at him

"Well at least I don't blow her off" he snaps and both got in another face.

Emma breaths crossing her arms until a crowd of people went by her "I'll go get the tickets" one says "I'll bug Alex for some popcorn" "I'm sneaking in" they all go past, except for one.

Jay smirks at Emma whose eyes widen "Hey Nelson" he taunts and puts a hand on her harm, she flinches back and he smirks even more evilly, he had her scared now, which meant control, she'd never mess with him now 

"what's the matter?" he gripped her to the wall

"let me go" she cried a bit and he leans his forehead on hers

"Even if I did I'm always with you…no one can do you like me baby" he said and Emma glared hard shoving him off

"You-raped-me" she had hot tears

Jay shrugs "It was coming, you could have enjoyed it" Emma's lower lip trembled.

Paige worked on her job giving out popcorn and saw Jay harassing Emma as always, she chuckles a bit, the girl was in a romance drama. Because when she looked to the right, Sean and Spinner were at another's throats.

"I wouldn't even have to like her or not I show her more effection than you ever do" Spinner knew shit and Sean madly smashed his fist into Spinners face

"Hey!" Craig yells getting up, people cheered crowding around.

Jay heard the fight and smirks to her "Funny how screams and hitting makes you all hot" he jokes and leans into her "maybe this time you won't scream"

Emma had nothing but fire shoot threw her eyes and smashed her knee into Jay's groin, he groaned out and cursed falling over a bit, leaning on the wall, Emma moved away

"You bitch!" he ached and glared "don't worry, you'll regret that one" she just ran away.

Random guys finally pulled Spinner and Sean off another, Sean definalty beat the shit out of Spinner and Craig had to go in between "Enough!" he yells.

Darcy went beside Craig "what's going on?" She looks to Spinner then at Sean and back to Spinner.

Sean then got it.

"_Want to be my partner?" Spinner asks Darcy she smiled at him, Sean turned to Emma and steals her pencil._

He beat Spinner just because he was out taking Emma for a fun night and because she was going to bring Darcy to help him out.

Sean shoved the people off him and breaths regrettably "Shit, sorry Spinner" he didn't know what else to say, he looks down to Spinner who was being helped by Darcy.

Spinner slowly nods at him, Sean loves Emma. Easy as that.


	12. The truth

"Emma?" calls Sean entering the place, Emma wore a white t-shirt and baggy green pants, there were tears in her eyes and she couldn't stop, even when he sees her.

Sean felt bad and looks down "Emma, I'm sorry…I shouldn't of fought Spinner, I just- I thought…"

"He won't stop" Emma cried and Sean softens, she wasn't upset about Spinner, it was something else.

"What? What is it?" he walks to her and wraps arms around her comforting and she sniffs laying her head on his chest, he made her feel so save.

_I love you._

"He came, and-and I couldn't move, he held me and I couldn't run…" she then let tears fall "he's going to come after me again, just like Rick" she cried.

Sean lifts her chin to him "No, not like Rick… no one will EVER hurt you again Emma, I promise, just tell me who it was"

She shakes her head "I lead them on and they get mad, they should…I don't even know I lead them on but I deserve it, I make them crazy…"

"Emma if guys were in love with you and tried killing you, you'd already be dead" Sean thought of how much he loved her "This isn't your fault, this fuck up is going to be dead if you just tell me his name"

_Silence. **Silence. silence.**_

Sean waited and Emma's big brown eyes went to him and she swallowed hard, will she regret this?

She opened her mouth…

And all that ran through Sean's mind and to kill list was.. . "Jay" Emma reveals.

**Uh oh, what now? Muaha Reviews first. I'm evil, hehe. **


	13. Bittersweet

**Sorry for making you guys wait, I've been doing other Fanfictions. But here it is and I hope you like it.**

"Jay…" Sean grits his teeth hard, nothing in the world made him any more pissed off.

"Sean! Please don't" Emma yells following him outside where it began to rain.

Sean turned and crashed his lips to Emma's. They were in heaven. She melted into it and cups his face doing so back. Finally! They've been waiting forever. He held her to him and kissed harder making it more hot and passionate. Hearts were racing another seeing who would stop breathing first. Sean finally pulls away and rests his forehead on hers and caressed her hair

"Feel that?" he whispers to her both catching their breath

Emma nods and sniffs, she didn't want him to get hurt.

"I love you Emma" Sean confessed and her heart stopped. He won. She hasn't felt so happy in her life. "And no one…no one will hurt you and get away with it" he kissed her once more and stretched his hand out from hers until letting go and getting on his bike

Not while he was alive.

His motorcycle sped away. Emma ran hands through her wet hair and ran inside.

(Ravine)

Jay laughed as horny guys ran after drunk chicks in the rain, he shook his head smiling and finally gave in to his tiredness and went for his car.

He wondered what Emma was doing.

He put the key in his car while hearing his 'friends' voice. "Hey Jay" he heard Sean and smiled turning

_Wham!_

Jay fell against the car and Sean grabbed him and guts him in the stomach, Jay hauled over from the blow.

_Slam!_

A punch in the face and Jay tried recovering so he could charge at Sean, but Sean easily flipped him to the ground. Sean went over Jay and punched him for the second time "Think you could get away with it!" Sean yells threw the rain, punch again. "You're an idiot!" Sean yells and got up

Jay groans. Sean used all his energy and kicked Jay's stomach. Jay coughed heavy and spat blood out and gagged a bit. He even tried to get up, but did nothing but crawls, stops…and bends over with pain.

Sean wanted to go, he knew he couldn't kill Jay so there was no point and wasting all his time. But wasting his madness was good. Sean started to go but came back and kicked Jay in the face.

Jay sensed nothing but blood, pain and blackness. He was on his back and rolling around and kept groaning

"Leave Town" Sean bitters hard and rain fell on Jay as he heard Sean's bike go. He spat blood and breathed hard

**So? Review! You like it? Hope that was good enough for the ones who were dying to know what happens. Haha thank you! **


	14. Very in love

Sean got back late to see Emma passed out on the couch

She truly was a sleeping beauty.

He smiled a bit noticing she was probably trying to wait up for him. So he slowly went to her.

Sean bends in front of her and he draped his 2 fingers on her cheek and moved the hair out of her beautiful face. He ran his fingers all the wall down her smooth cheek.

Was anything more beautiful?

He smiled a bit kissing her forehead and noticed blood on his hand. His knuckles bleeding. He was glad. That meant he hit Jay pretty damn hard.

The asswhole deserved it.

He got up and went to the wash room and shuts the door halfway so he didn't wake her.

To his dismiss, he did.

Sean pierced his lips together and took his sweater off as he moved his long hair out of his face and sits along the tub putting water on with his feet in the tub.

He gulped the sting that the water ran down on and watched his knuckles leak to heal.

Emma had been in so much pain, more than Jay right now. She-she was a virgin…

He swallowed hard and stares at the ground until hearing foot steps.

Emma stood there and she slowly went to him

"Hey" he whispers and she sat on the sink beside him and smiled a bit as he turns and focuses back on his hand.

He closed his eyes when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and relaxed to her touch.

They were so in love.

"He's gone" promises Sean and Emma's brown eyes trailed his knuckles and she kisses his shoulder. The things he did for her…

He looks over and moves his other hand to the back of her head to lean her down over him as they softly kiss and slowly smile upon another's lips.

The water stopped.

And nothing but kisses was heard.

They were very in love.


	15. trying to escape you

Manny smiled with Emma in the booth and Spinner came over as they put down their orders.

"What's so funny?" Spinner even smiled as these girls kept laughing

"Nothing" laughs Manny making it even more lame.

Lame to laugh about though.

"You guys are insane" he laughs writing on his note pad.

Emma smiled looking around. No one treated her any better than Sean Cameron did

Then he came in and smiled "Hey…hi" he greets Spinner who waves and Sean slides in beside Emma.

It wasn't even 5 minutes until Manny was gawking some random guy

"Oh! He's cute" points Manny to a guy and Emma looks over

Sean gave a look.

"Nu uh too pale" noticed Emma sizing him up. Sean bit tongue

"But his eyes are cute" confirms Manny and Emma nods

"Hey!" he protests waving a hand to show he was here, he smiled shaking his head and brought her into his arms "2 days and already gawking other guys" he teased kissing her neck and she smiled.

Manny smiled watching the lovers who were finally together and happy "So who's paying?"

Emma smiled over and pulls apart from Sean who gave Manny a 'you interrupt everything' look.

She gave a innocent smile and ate the last fries. Sean rolls eyes smiling and gets up "I will"

"We'll meet you outside" Manny pulls Emma out and Sean went to go pay Spinner.

The girls stood outside the dot in front of the window and Emma boredly walked around in a circle.

Manny turns to glare "leave" she says through gritted teeth with complete hate.

Emma turns and her breath stops. Jay.

"You look like shit" Emma smirks getting words back, she shouldn't be afraid of him? What was so scary now?

He had split lip, a scar that defiantly needed stitching on his cheek and a deadly bruise on his eye. Who knew what his gut looked like.

"Thank your boyfriend for that" taunts Jay

"Fuck off" Emma spat and glared hard

"Easy, I'm moving to Niagara Falls, don't worry…just got you a early birthday present" he gives her a medium sized box.

Emma looked at it, it was a jewelry red box with names carved in it…Emma + Jay.

"I'm getting Sean" Manny ran in and Jay watches her go and smirks go Emma

"Like it?" he kissed Emma hard grabbing her.

She shoved him hard and throws the box at him. He dodged it for a smash to be heard, she threw it so hard it smashed the window behind, people stared.

Sean ran beside Emma and Manny soon after to find Jay laughing insanely and gets into his car.

Manny made sure he was out of the place.

Sean embraced Emma "it's ok" she cried into his chest and he held tighter

**Liking it? REVIEWS! What do you think is going to happen? What do YOU want to happen? THANK YOU again… haha**


	16. Drunk in love

Emma went through closets to find some food and opened to some liquor.

She gave a weird look, since when does her Sean drink?

"Sean?" she calls, Sean was sleeping on the couch

She smiled a bit, he was the only thing in life that was pleasant to her.

He did a little grumble so she knew he was up, she sat on his lap and leaned down smiling kissing over his neck and chest so he'd open eyes

"Emma…" he yawns "I'm so tired"

"Okay, I'll go" she shrugs and stands until he caught her wrist and brought her under

"What do you want?" he teased laying his head on her shoulder and closes eyes

"Something to drink" she confirms and he gave a look

"Fridge" he states and she nods

"Nothing's there" she admits

"Then we'll go shop…" she waits for his drifting "..later" he ends and she shrugs out of his hold for him to give a pout

"I'll just drink your Corona" she taunts and he looks up

She raised an eyebrow leaning on the wall and smirks a bit

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a long breath while sitting up.

How was he supposed to explain this "Emma…it's just…beer you know? I don't drink it like…like an animal" he says

"You use to, why stop now?" she challenged and rolls eyes "Never mind" she shouldn't be giving him shit, he was helping her "let's just go shopping"

He nods happily that they actually didn't fight about this

As he caught up he teased her "Sure we still have enough money from spending it all from the smashed window?"

Emma smile and shoved him.

"Hey guys" smiled Craig coming in with Joey and Angie for some groceries in the store

Sean gave a awkward smile.

It's been a long time since talking to Craig…


	17. Craig's outburst

"Sean" Craig blinks looking at him then Emma "Oh…"

They were together?...again?...and again?

Joey gave a little cough and Angie giggled a bit

"Baby Jack spilt pea soup all over Snake yesterday" Angie told Emma, even Joey laughed nodding.

Sean and Craig still had awkward glances

"I wouldn't know" mutters Emma.

Joey gave a slight smile "That's right, you moved in with him isn't that right?"

They both nod looking happy

"So you're back together than?" Craig asks "Is that good?" it was more of a question to Emma since he wasn't on good terms with Sean

Sean got the hint and if he could, he'd take everything he did to Emma, back.

Back for anything. He'd even give the devil his soul

"I get it" Sean says, Emma looks to him

"Sean…" she drifts.

"I'll look for some drinks" he left and Emma looks back to Craig and crossed her arms

"Sorry about that Emma, I don't know where Craig's outbursts come from" Joey confirms

"I was just asking Emma" admits Craig "You know I didn't mean to offend you"

"No, you meant to offend Sean…and he got it, but no one bashes you about anything do they?" Emma snaps back, he couldn't done half the things Sean could

Joey shook his head and Angie frowns sadly and sniffles a bit…

…then she was crying…

"Uh oh" Craig said, Angie hated when people had a argument

"Oh Angie it's okay" Joey lifts her and looks to Emma "I was meaning to ask you, do you think you could watch her at your house tomorrow night?"

"Sure" nods Emma and leaves as Craig gave a sad look.

"You said yes?" Sean freaks out near the fridge isle

"What was I suppose to say?" Emma shrugs

"No" confirms Sean "I don't speak kid, baby…whatever"

"You don't need too" laughs Emma moving along.


	18. Babysitting

Manny came into Sean/Emma's apartment after one night and smiled going in

"So this REALLY cute guy asked me…" she saw Angie sitting on the couch with a confused Sean not knowing what to do "Is that Angie?"

"Yeah…" breaths Sean as she took the remote from him "hey" he ran after Angie who giggles running around.

Manny breaths "never mind" she calls out to the two running around

"Never mind what?" Emma came behind her

"Where were you?" she asks and Emma lifts a bag with movies in it "Oh cool"

"So, what were you talking about?" she asks and glanced at the table. A beer. She looks down a bit and ignored it so Manny wouldn't notice.

"A cute guy! Named Connor" she smiled sitting on one of the stools behind the counter which Emma leaned on

"And…he asked me out" she smiled and then frowns "Why is Craig's little sister here?"

"I'm doing Joey a favor…I got to watch her" she confirms

Manny just nods as the two come back in again and Sean gives up running after her

"Only reason you still have that remote is because I can't tackle you" he tells Angie who just sticks tongue out and laughs with Emma "Are you laughing at me?" Sean smirks to Emma

Manny saw Sean take Emma to the floor and basically start making out as Angie went to the t.v

"Well you don't need my help here" she said stepping over the lovers.

Emma smiled against Sean's lips and spreads a part from him "wait…she's leaving soon anyways" she confirms

Manny opened the door and Craig stood there about to knock.

They stared at another

"Hey…" he softly says

She looks away as if he was fire and coughs "She's on the couch"

Craig sadly nods and went in getting Angie and picked her up "thanks guys" he told Sean and Emma, Sean waved from the ground and Emma just laughs.

"Thanks" he told Manny at the door.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything" she closed the door slowly as he stood sadly at it

"Craig?" Angies little voice snapped him out and he coughs as they go.


	19. Authors note

**K, so I don't know where to go from here**

**Reviews for ideas please and thankyou, I'll give credit, im just sort of stuck and all haha**

**Jemmasgiirl**


	20. the mask

**So credit to all of the people who really wanted Emma pregnant somehow, I just might use it so thanks for the ideas. **

Emma lay on her bed wide awake, comfortably in Sean's arms but couldn't sleep.

She hasn't for days now.

Something was bugging her inside. Flashes of Jay and worries of Sean.

Were things ever going to get better?

Truth be told Emma wore a mask. A happy mask. And she was inside…she was with Sean, who wouldn't be happy?

But she couldn't get the urge to really smile with her friends, gossip and flirt like other girls.

Cause she wasn't like other girls and she just wanted to change that so bad…be normal again. Could she ever be normal?

Sean moved slightly which made her eyes look up and watch him get even more relaxed.

She was in love with Sean Cameron.

And if he found out she wasn't happy, it would kill him.

She'd have to keep the mask on…

No matter how sick she would get of it.

Only one person knew she wasn't so happy…and it was weird because he knew nothing of what happened. Craig Manning.

Maybe that's why Manny was out right now doing her best to move on from him. He read people like a book

It was hard to run from him.

Cause he always knew, it was his talent. But sometimes he was wrong.

…but this time he was right.

When she was getting Angie the other night he asked her closely if she was okay.

Maybe her mask wasn't on tight because she was fooling Sean…how did he know?...then again, Craig has been through abuse and is currently crazy.

OH well… life was getting better with Sean agin

Nothings going to change that.


	21. You know it

But what if Sean knew she was unhappy?

He knew when she lied and cried and happy.

And guess what, he did know.

Why else did he try bringing her out and going to therapy?

He knew what it was like to fake happy, come on. He hasn't been with Emma for months and months.

He had to give a show for Ellie…and not many people accused him of lying to her.

But he was lying to himself. It would always come back to Emma

It was always Emma.

So this was his plan, let her be for a while until she was really ready.

And hopefully…she'd talk to him first

Any other and it might just break his heart.

He wanted to be the knight in shining armor for Emma Nelson…who didn't?

So when they go back to school tomorrow, he'd do the drill.

Give her lame jokes, talk about the day and try to make her happy…

…oh, and smother her with kisses.

Yeah, he missed this.

And maybe he can get his real real Emma to come back and enjoy them too.

He knew they loved each other.

Emma was just trying to get over the rape and forget about it…but it's not as easy.

So here he is lying with his love of his life pretending to sleep or at least try to.

If Emma didn't sleep, he didn't sleep.

They were in this together

And she was going to know it.


	22. My Heart is Aching for You

**So Sorry I haven't updated, but I will now and I hope you love it! Reviews please, I love them! And sorry again haha.**

The night was cold and damp, Sean couldn't even stay still as he rolled back and forth in bed. He couldn't get comfortable, or maybe he just wouldn't.

Emma's brown eyes followed him and she frowns getting up and gives her blankets and pillows to him.

Sean finally stopped as he was almost suffocated from the sheets and covers. Emma had to laugh a little but silently so not to wake him up.

She glanced at the clock, almost 6:00 in the morning. She scoffs and goes out.

She couldn't sleep, sure talking to people helped, but it helped little. She'd have nightmares every night or whenever she closed her eyes.

Emma wasn't stupid.

Jay Hogart will not stay gone, even if he was out of the city.

She breaths sitting on the couch and flicks the television on, the news. Talking about some chase of a robber and cops following him down a high way.

Emma snickers, probably Jay Hogart's life soon.

Emma looked at the door of Sean's room that was shut and she slowly got up heading to the bathroom, she kneeled beside it and leaned over to a bin full of pony tails and such as she got one and pinned her hair up and out of her face.

She slowly looked to the door of Sean's, still closed.

She held onto the toilet and leaned over as her stomach started flip flops and pressured against her stomach. She coughs and finally gags as droppings of her own puke came out.

Emma had tears in her eyes and coughed it all up. She hangs over it catching her breath and takes a napkin to wipe her mouth.

She doesn't even see Sean's door is now open.

She puts knees up and curled against the tub to sit there for more than what seemed minutes.

She wiped her tears and looks up to connect eyes with the blue ones she fell in love with in grade 7.

Sean.

They both knew what was happening. Emma couldn't do anything but do put her head down and cry. It all finally came out.

Her heart ached so much pain and Sean was getting it too as he sadly watched her and slowly moved towards her "Emma" he whispers and sits beside her.

She laid her head on his chest as he caressed her hair and she finished off her cries as he held her tight.


	23. Misunderstood

"Emma?" Manny slowly came into the apartment and cruised around "Are you here?" she looks around the place.

The television was still on, but other than that it was silent. The room door was open but the bathroom was too when it was normally shut.

She made her way over and put a hand on the doorframe and leans in.

Manny's mouth fell and picks it back up to soften at the picture. Emma was asleep but Sean was still awake holding her.

He finally saw Manny and they just watched each other for a moment, he went back to caressing Emma's hair.

"What happened?" Manny whispers.

Sean stared down at Emma and slowly got up and picked her up, Manny moved out of his way as he carried her to the bedroom.

He closed the door shut after and turns to Manny, she opened her mouth to say something and so did he…they were lost with words.

"Sean…" drifts Manny unbelieving "Are-Are you crying?"

Sean looks up and runs a hand through his long hair and shakes his head "No" he confirms "But I was…"

"Please, just tell me" Manny started crying, if Sean was…there was no thinking of what had happened "What is going on with my best friend?" she cried.

It was too much for Manny to even handle, her best friend since birth is different, lost and confused.

They never saw another as much as they use to, and Jay? Jay was just never going to stop.

Manny didn't want Emma like this, in so much pain? They were like sisters and Manny couldn't take this plus her life style at home. Neither deserved this and Manny was having a harder day with everyone calling her slut this, slut that.

Everyone was so misunderstood.

"Manny…" drifts Sean going closer just incase "Emma…I think, we think…" he corrects himself and Manny waits "She's pregnant" he breaths shaken

Manny finally burst into tears shaking her head "No!" she exclaims in a actual yell, being experienced "Not by him…not by him" she cried shaking her head 'no'

Sean had no more tears to cry, it was why he was up all night…but he made a decision, he was going to help Emma. He loves her.

"She can't be…" Manny shook with tears as Sean embraced her and she shook harder "Why her? Why her?"

To see Emma's denial, Manny took it more than she did…which meant Emma was going to need more than friends…she needed Sean and she needed a doctor.


	24. Horrible Mix Up

Sean sat beside Emma in a clinic and waited for some kind of doctor or someone to call them inside.

Sean snuck glances at Emma, the whole time she hasn't talked and was fidgetting with her hands. "You okay?" he softly asks her and her big brown eyes peered up to him.

"Fine" she mutters and he knew she was lying and slid his hand into hers.

He leaned in by her a bit whispering near her ear "You want me to come with you?" his hot breath ran down her neck and behind the soft spot of her ear which almost made her shiver.

They watch another for a moment and she slowly nods. He smiled a bit holding her hand tighter.

A man in a white coat and jeans with black hair and big glasses came out of a room with a chart and glanced around "Emma Nelson?" he asks for.

Emma gets up and Sean follows her into the room where the doctor greeted himself as Larry and took them to a white room. A chair was beside the door so Sean sat there and the doctor told Emma to sit on the couch like chair. He went to start checking her until leaning back and looking to her.

"Is this the first time you've uh... had some companionship?" he questions.

Emma bit her lip looking to Sean who just gave her a slight nod, the doctor sees it and checks off a box on his chart.

"What?" Emma asks "Why do you have to know that?" she was feeling so odd being here, she hated hospitals, clinics, funeral homes...anything where people were expecting you in privite and personal ways.

"You have very bad scar tissue" he admits and Emma looks down.

The doctor looks back at Sean then to Emma and gets up. "Here you go Miss.Nelson" he gave her a white coat "Go put this on and i'll meet you in the back room where I can start running tests"

She sucks in a breath but nods getting the clothing and left.

The doctor turns to Sean "Mr. Cameron isn't it?" he asks and Sean nods standing from his seat.

Sean was feeling a bit nervous and afraid for Emma so seriously looked to the doctor "Is she okay? Please...tell me if she's okay or not, I need to know" he confirms.

The doctor breaths and nods looking to Sean "I can tell she's been raped" he confirms and Sean's jaw clenched and swallowed hard. He let a long breath out looking around and trying to remain calm as he gave a forcing nod.

"I can tell you care for this girl" the doctor says "which I hope you will treat her with much respect and care needing"

Sean blinked at him, he's never stopped doing that "I know..." he admits and the doctor brings him over to the chart he was writting on.

"When someone is raped it isn't so clear to tell, but I didn't even touch Miss.Nelson yet and she flinches...first sign" he confirms then points to an X ray they took before they came in "This is her pelvis... it's almost painful for her to walk... a rape is not suppose to be this bad. Her cells divided as you can see and well... she took a hard beating"

Sean took this all in and then noticed he had tears swelling in her eyes "So in the end? What? Is she sick? STD? Is she-"

"She's pregnent" nods the doctor "for sure, no doubt"

Sean's eyes stared forward, even when the doctor left him, he couldn't believe this. He felt so sick to his stomach and wanted to cry his eyes out. He was such a stupid baby. How could Jay do this? Emma didn't do anything to that bastard!

"It's all my fault" whispers Sean, Emma didn't even know Jay until Sean started to hang out with him.

Sean stormed passed the room Emma was in with the doctor and recieving the news, she finally bursted into tears and he was hugging her. But Sean ended up outside and leaned on the railing to fall on his knees and start puking.

It just kept coming out, all the nerves in his system has never been hit so hard.

He gagged and spat the rest of it out and sat back on his ass to rub down his face and sniff. He looked up and wondered sinful thoughts "Your not real" he cursed to God and shook his head violently and laughs getting up.

He breaths pacing back and forth and finally pulls his arms back to throw his fist hard into the wall of the clinic.

Back inside:

"I'm so sorry" the doctor told Emma who caught her breath from all the crying and was sitting down, trying hard not to faint.

"What do I do?" she cried "My parents can't even handle me" she had tears streaming down again as she covered her face in her hands.

The doctor gave her a slip of paper "Theres many decisions... you don't even have to have the child, some people rely on abortion" he explains "And you could always have the baby and put it up for adoption... or keep it" he confirms and Emma looks up with a look.

"Keep it?" she repeats.

Silence, the doctor couldn't say anything further, it wasn't his place so Emma gets the gester and gets up taking the paper and her coat while she left and slowly walked outside seeing Sean out there.

"hi..." she whispers coming up behind.

He turns and her mouth actually hangs a bit from seeing his eyes puffy, obviously from crying and she knew that look, the look in his eyes. He was pissed off, and sad at the same time also being deep in thought.

"Sean, don't" Emma looks away

"Don't?" Sean walks in front of her "Jay's baby...it-it's in you" he points at her stomach and she looks back at him.

"It's not like it's my fault Sean!" she started to cry and broke down, he regretted what he said and took her in his arms as she balled her eyes out into his chest.

"I know...I'm sorry, it's just... god Emma, you should say something" he confirms "That asshole needs to pay" he says.

He decided to leave it at that not wanting to upset her any more. He drove them home and ended up in bed trying to sleep but couldn't. He was facing her and carressing her hair, both awake and staring in anothers eyes.

"Keep it" Emma finally speaks and Sean gave a confused look "...it's what the doctor optioned...keeping it" she confirms and looks down "I don't want to abort it"

"There is a choice to adopt it after you have it" Sean reminds sitting up, she stayed laying down.

"I know..." she drifts and Sean was watching her stomach as she was breathing and it lifted and fell. To think she was going to get fat one day...she always felt like one day she'd have Sean's baby, but never, ever...Jay Hogarts. Emma then stood up.

"What?" Sean sat on the side of the bed looking up to her, she paced a bit bitting her lower lip "Emma, what?"

Emma stops and stands in front of him "Sean..." she looks down and then into his soft blue eyes "I...I want to keep it. I'm against giving up...and I don't want to punish the baby for it's father's doings"

Sean's throat throbbed by her calling Jay 'father'. It just seemed so wrong.

"Emma, you won't punish it...it will grow up with a great family" he said.

"Yeah..." she nods agreeing with him and he shakes his head with her until she stops and tilted her head to the side a bit and Sean knew every motion of hers.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he teased putting hands on her hips, her heart skipped watching him and he swayed his hand around her lower stomach where the baby was.

To think there was a baby in her...

"The family?" she says "It-it could be us" his mouth fell and she stepped back dropping his hands off her "I mean, no... you don't have to. I can grow it up...take care of it. I can do it" she said.

Sean picked his mouth up "And whos going to play Daddy? Who going to teach you the ways of how to even let it survive? Where are you going to live... I can keep going Emma" he points out.

"God Sean, your not part of this okay?!" she yells and his heart snapped.

Wow...that really hurt. But so did Sean's words of not wanting the kid to stay with her...or maybe not, who knows! She doesn't and he doesn't. All she knows is that she wanted to keep this baby. Spike didn't give up having her but Manny gave up.

Liberty gave it up to adoption and she regretted it tons.

Emma didn't want to give up, she wants to keep it...and her heart was breaking feeling as if Sean didn't want to be part of it.

"I have to go" Emma grabs her jacket and before Sean could even protest she was at the door and shut it when he chased after her. Too late.

"Damnit!" cursed Sean throwing a cup and smashing it against the wall.

**Reviews! How long have you been waiting for this one? hehe. I hope you liked it. Any ideas for it?**


	25. Ready to be my everything

**A horrible authors note after this chapter, I hope your not to upset. But I do hope you like this. Reviews please, I love them so much!**

Emma sadly stayed at Manny's staring at the screen. Manny looks over at her and sadly puts a hand on hers "Em…" she drifts trying to get her attention.

Emma blinks and looks over to smile a bit "sorry" she said and Manny shook her head no.

"Don't be" Manny confirms "You must be tired. Sean will probably call you soon or by the morning…. You look beat" she admits and Emma nods laying down beside her.

"I'm tired" Emma whispers putting a hand on her stomach as Manny got comfortable in the blankets beside her in the bed.

Silence.

Manny's brown eyes met Emma's sadly "I am glad you are keeping the baby Emma…I think it will turn out great" she confirms.

Emma slowly nods and stares down at the pattern of the blanket. It went so well together. White and black stripes everywhere. White as if Emma, black as if Sean. She was the innocent angel as everyone thought he was the bad guy.

But he wasn't…he was perfect. So damn perfect.

"I messed up" cried Emma letting a tear slip and Manny's mouth fell as she sat up.

"No Emma" Manny shakes her head and Emma sat up cleaning up her tears and sniffing "Emma you're the greatest person I know! How could you possibly screw up?" she questions.

Emma breaths and gets up slowly shrugging "With Sean I mean, maybe I heard him wrong. Maybe…" Emma looks down sitting on the window cell and watching the rain fall.

Sean was so perfect.

It kept repeating in her head. Maybe she wasn't good enough for him. Everyone use to think it was the other way around but what if it was really Sean was too good for her. He was everything. It's why she was so in love with him. But maybe Sean knew she wasn't good enough for him.

"Maybe we aren't meant to be" Emma let tears fall down hard and Manny ran over to her.

"Emma" Manny yells "You guys are the best lovers I've ever seen in my life! Your like Bonnie and Clyde" Emma gave her a weird look and laughs shaking her head "Come on Emma, never think this again, it's insane"

Emma slowly nods and smiles a bit as Manny goes back to bed. She tells her she'll head to bed soon but sneaks outside to get some air first.

Emma sat on the porch of her house and thought things over not noticing headlights view her and drive up into the driveway.

Sean sucks in a breath and gets out of his car breathing it out. He was so nervous…but he had to tell her. He couldn't even sleep because he was thinking so much about her like always. "Emma" he goes to her sitting on the porch in deep thought.

Probably hurting over him which made his heart break. He looks away guilty and slowly sits beside her as her melting brown eyes follow him down.

"Em, I'm so sorry" he breaths shaking his head "I love you so much, what I said back there was not my place…" Emma listened to every word and he connect eyes with her deeply.

"Sean-" but he cuts her off needing to tell her.

"Keep the baby. Keep it. If that's what you want I'll support it" Sean confirms.

Emma blinks not believing he was actually saying this to her. It was making her heart race faster and faster.

"You will?" she asks in almost a whisper.

Sean slips her hands into his "ofcourse Em, you're the only thing in this world that I'd give up or give anything for her…and this baby. This baby will be my everything too" he confirms and Emma lets a tear slip "I want to be part of it's life too. When I said it was Jays kid…I started thinking…it could be his DNA…but it could really be ours" he confirms and Emma smiles a bit nodding.

"You're going to play daddy?" she jokes as he leaned in closer caressing her hair.

He nods smiling and leaning in "I'm going to be the daddy" he softly laid his lips to hers and cups her face as she kissed back.

Kissing until breathless they pull away and stare into another's eyes. "I love you so much Emma, nothing can ever stop that" Sean tells her

"I love you too" Emma smiled pecking him on the lips and pulls away "you know this means you'll have to change dipers…oh and feed me a lot until the baby comes" she teased as he pulled her up by her hand and guided her to the car.

He smiled rolling his eyes "Yeah I know…best part is beating up the boyfriend"

"And how do you know it's a girl?" Emma teased getting gently pushed against his car, in his arms.

"I just have a feeling" he shrugs and they smile back at another lovingly "tell me what it is…"

"Will you love it either way?" she asks and he nods, she smiled a bit "then it doesn't matter"

They get inside the car as Sean starts driving and Emma sneaks a glance at him, outside the window, and then back to him for Sean to catch and smile "What?"

Emma smiled "It's a girl"

Both hearts skip.

**So here's my bad authors note. I'm done this story. But it's not like there can't be a sequel…but I can't do it. So whoever mails me first for wanting this story sequel. I'll give you word and thank you for your help! I know there are many people who love this story and don't want it to end. So hurry up and mail me if you want to write it.**


End file.
